All types of electrical connectors are attached to ends of wires by crimping a suitable portion of the connector; e.g., a wire barrel around the wire with sufficient force to permanently join the connector and wire. Rapid semi- or fully automatic crimping operations require the use of power actuated presses. Such presses in turn require suitable safety guards to prevent injury to the operators. One type of guard involved was placing plastic guards across the front with a hole therethrough. The operator had to place the connector on the end of the wire, pass that loose assembly through the hole and remotely guide it onto the press anvil. Then, while still holding onto the length of cable the operator hit the foot button to operate the press. Obviously this method resulted in very slow application rates and in addition, many connectors would be improperly crimped due to being shifted slightly by the operator due to fatigue, disinterest and so forth. The solution to this problem basically required the means which would result in removing the plastic guards, having the operator place the loose assembly directly onto the anvil, securely holding the assembly mechanically and then requiring the use of both hands at a remote station to energize the press.
Accordingly the present invention provides a crimping press which includes a lever arm which locates and securely holds the loose assembly on the press anvil and which further requires the operator to push two widely spaced buttons simultaneously to actuate the press.